Say You Love Me
by Marshmellow27
Summary: [one shot: Naraku x Kikyo] Love hurts...


**Say you love me**

_"Kikyo..."_

Syllable by syllable, her name playfully bounced off his tongue and shivered past his lips as he impatiently paced through the corridors of his arcenum palace. Looking down at the cargo that downcast him, he panted in anticipation and exhilaration; greed was a mistress he knew all too well and today he would subdue to her. Glancing at her sedated dilienquium excited him in ways he never thought probable and a surge of adrenaline pulsated through his system. He gripped her frame harder and tighter if possible. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, much less why and he had recollected a sense of insecurity a few steps back, but an unknown coalition reinforced his intentions; he had to conceal his treasure.

But of course.

Maturing infatuation, yearning privation, copulated passion; an immense desire that he would never think of acknowledging. He still carried a mortal's heart...and not just any heart, Onigumo's. That fool pined for the miko's touch with his entire essence; his soul would not rest until it got what it wanted. Or maybe it wasn't Onigumo's unrequited love that manipulated his actions. As he recalled, he had denounced his human heart when he became a demon and perhaps the sensitivity he felt for the priestess whisked within his new being...a new love.

Preposterous.

Could he be falling in love with the priestess?

No.

Was it really that unbelievable?

Yes, a portion of Onigumo's heart must still lie within him. But looking down at his ill gotten prize he couldn't help but feel a sense of tranquility and appreciation in a way that was all his own. Weighing her up and down he fastened his hold on her and walked faster and with greater anticipation.

Reaching his domain at the heart of the castle, he barged in and slid the door behind him. The room was darkened to his taste and a small circular mirror illuminated the north wall. Slowly walking towards it he caught sight of his unsuitable reflection. An unaware smile adorned his satanic visage and his eyes gleamed with arousal. Like tentacles, his hands wrapped around the miko's body, feverously gripping her flesh. His chest palpitated with exhausted breath. He looked...happy?

Revolted by his own appearance he held his breath and clenched his jaw. Nonchalantly descending his arms, he allowed the miko to slip from his grasp and fall onto the floor like a rag doll. Her body trounced and bounced even, resting on its side by his feet. He could feel his mouth straighten into it's usual unheeding simper as he stood still and stared into the breaching mirror. His body was now washed with a sense of condensation and revoltion toward the miko.

Much better.

Towering over her, he looked down and sighed.

Now, what?

------

_"Why did I bring her here?"_

He had been so sure of his actions earlier; seizing the priestess into his lair appeared to be the perfect abstraction.

_"To kill her..."_

He reasoned with himself but...no, he didn't want to kill her.

_"Then what do I want with her?"_

Sitting in a lone corner he eyed her still figure on the floor as it lay unvaried in the same condition. He hadn't realized how much time he had wasted contemplating to himself and perhaps the miko was already dead. But even as the thought crossed his mind he gave no sign of sympathy. Something assured him that she was still hanging on. After all this time, he should know that she was precisely resilient. Still, she didn't yield to his amusement as a vacant doll. Moving forward on all fours he cautiously crawled over to her stamped posture. Her inactive structure concerned him; she might launch a surprise attack.

One minute, two minutes passed and she remained motionless. With reinforced certainty he reached out to her with an unstable hand and rolled her on her back. Her expression stood unscathed and he could see that she was not breathing. Though her lifespan was elastic she could not hold on for ever. Reaching into a cavity of his robe he retrieved a shard of the Shikon Jewel and brought it to eye level. Narrowing his eyes, he displaced her tenacious ebony locks from her face and traced a clawed finger across her neck. Spectacles of light oozed from the newly formed opening and he lay the shard inside of her to relinquish her lifespan. Embedding itself into its new host, the fragment sealed and preserved her flaw whilst rejuvenating her body. She began to murmur and mobilize; her charcoal eyes fluttering open.

_"Naraku?"_

Her voice was hoarse and parched just as he had hoped it would be and it was at that moment that he recognized his genuine intentions. He took her captive because he wanted to defile her spirit, steal her impeccant ambience, tarnish her soul, fracture her heart and ravish her body. He had trusted in a struggle and he wanted to savor her cacophonic squeals though her conflictions would not be perceived by the outside world. She was trapped.

_"Wh-why have you...brou-ght me here?" _

The words chocked out of her mouth with pained excretion and it was like music to his ears. Her movements were decelerated and mechanical. He craved dominance but didn't want to overpower her; he loved to see her squirm. Moving closer to her, he inhaled her scent and mocked.

_"Tell me Kikyo." _He ravenously gazed at her. _"How much can you feel with that artificial body of yours?"_

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, she could not retaliate against the undeniable somaesthesia in her throat. He simply mused and chuckled, tracing his finger along her swan neck.

_"A lot more than before thanks to the Shikon Jewel shard I embedded in your throat." _Naraku smiked and moved closer to the unsuspecting miko; caressing her hair._"Have you ever been with a man, Kikyo?" _He gulped his excess saliva and bit his tongue. What a redundant question to ask as this was the most erroneous moment to bequeath the half-breed Inuyasha. He held his breath, awaiting her response; hopefully it wouldn't break him.

_"N-no." _She dully verbalized and his lips curved into a malicious grin. Of course she was holding back but there was no need to question her reason as to why; for once he was glad someone lied to him.

_"If I kiss you..." _He leaned in and slanted his head, poising his lips on hers. Hovering, barely touching. _"Would you kiss me back?"_

Aghast, she held her breath as he maneuvered his tepid lips over her flaccid ones. She quickly baulked her head to the side to break the connection but was ferociously pulled back by his hands, forcing her to face him and endure his osculation. Hungry kiss after hungry kiss, his tongue broke entrance and danced with hers as he dug into her trying to find some kind of warmth. She despaired to his touch and unwillingly consented to his pecks.

_"Priestess." _He glaringly mocked as he towered over her causing her to fall back. _"What are you hiding under those robes?" _Her petite hands thrusted against his heavy frame and he responded with another angry kiss as he lifter her arms above her head and pinned them down with one hand while the other lingered through her garment.

His ponderous mitt grazed her shoulder and laced her arm. Traveling further down he palmed her chest and traced her breast with his thumb, blindly memorizing her frame, registering her curves.

_"Naraku!" _She verbalized with a hoarse screech. _"Stop!"_

Shifting his weight to overpower her confliction he squandered. _"Why?" _He huffed, loosening the leash to his own apparel and letting it pool to the floor leaving his body bare.

_"What are you doing?" _She was beginning to panic.

_"Don't you like it when I touch you?" _He briskly tugged at the satin belt that held her robes in place and removed it with ease. Now, she too was overtly exposed.

Advancing forward, she bluntly pushed him back. _"NO!" _She edged back, turning on her fours, ready to run.

_"Get over here!" _He quickly reacted and pulled her by the hair, bringing her back down. She wailed in pain as he forced her under him, pinning her down.

_"Stop..." _She whimpered as he assaulted her neck with butterfly kisses.

_"I've waited for this for so long." _His husky vocalization rang through her ears as she felt the damp sensation of his tongue lap over her skin.

He caressed her breast with delicacy one moment and bluntly violated them the next. Caressing and pinching, he playfully suckled at the teat and she could feel herself thawing within. His serpent tongue lingered down the middle, stimulating her abdomen and she surprisingly found herself directing his head south. Wafting the sense of her unexpected arousal, he clouded her twat with vibrant lacerations of the tongue. She groaned, weaving her slender fingers within his achromatic locks. Feeling his own rutish excitement, he stopped and elevated himself over her once more. Affright, she beckoned at him as he lowered himself near the crevice of her neck.

_"You're mine tonight." _He whispered and her body jerked.

Her mind was aflutter and her body was tense; she wasn't about to yield herself to his diabolic passion. Squirming out of his grasp she wriggled herself free but he was too swift for her.

_"No..." _She gasped.

He forced her down and gripped her thighs. _"Yes!" _He howled with excitement.

She wept, feeling his aroused member at the entrance of her crevice and she was afraid... afraid of the infliction, afraid of the solution...afraid of...the pleasure. Sensing her animate stimulation, he pressed in, pushing his way through the tight fix. She chocked on her breath, feeling the rupture he had caused. Her back arched upward as she clenched his forearms in pain. Closing his eyes, he endeavored the sensation of being inside her before colliding with her once more. In, out. In, out. In, out. He grew more ravenous to her cries.

_"No...Naraku..." _Her eyes welled with tears. _"Please, stop."_

He was unaffected by her pleas and continued with his rhythmic dance panting with more adrenaline. _"I know you like it."_

Her pained scowl retorted as she focused her energy. Still gripping his arms, she impelled her miko powers. Sparks lapsed and blemished his skin causing him to draw back in confusion. She bounced on her feet and ran for the door but was brought down by his sprouting tentacles binding her legs together. Reaching over she once again used her miko abilities and incinerated his flesh. His artificial arms retracted but he jolted forward.

_"You're not going anywhere." _He hissed, knocking her down with a back handed slap. She pounced to the floor, though determined to get away and he responded with a hearty chuckle.

_"Naraku, please stop!" _

He loved to hear her beg but it was time to take it further. He expertly entered her once more as both inhaled a sharp gasp; recollecting the positive stimulus once more. He pumped harder and longer; pulsating with anger and lust. She depressively panted and he continued to ram her. In, out. In, out. In, out. He ravaged her again, and again, and again.

A feather buzz sensation hummed in the back of his head warning him that his brain was about to explode. His heart buldged within his chest as her pained expression and screams pushed him toward his climax. Her ample breast glistened, bouncing to the rhythm of his speed, causing his mouth to water.

_"Scream for me!" _He howled and she screamed. _"Tell me you love me." _He ordered but this time she held her tongue and refused to answer. Aggravated, he yanked on her hair. _"Tell me you love me!" _

Teeth gritting, a lone tear slid down her cheek. _"I...love you." _

Slowing down, his eyes rolled back melting in gelatins of colors full of pleasure as he emptied himself within her. She continued to sob through his constant deceleration, she too dissolving into a timid puddle of delightful stimulation. Without opening his eyes he collapsed on top of her, not bothering to remove his member from her region and she allowed him to nestle in her bosom. He blissfully listened to her muffled sobs and embraced her quivering body.

_"I love you too, Kikyo."_

Parting her hair to the side, he roughly sunk his teeth into her neck causing her to flinch. Pleased with himself, he suckled at the wound on his new found territory.

------

_"Master Naraku?"_

Coming out of his stupor, Naraku's head perplexed and jerked toward the direction of his caller. The door slowly opened and a young boy with chromatic hair and vacant eyes lurked in.

_"Kohaku...what is it?"_

The boy bowed and nervously spoke. _"Kikyo's soul collectors are surrounding the castle. They're trying to get in."_

Naraku inhaled deeply and looked to his right. The young miko occupied the floor in the same marionette stature he had abandoned her in when he had arrived.

_"I'll take care of them." _He dully responded and the boy bowed once more before taking his leave.

Time had elated faster than anticipated and it seemed as though he had predicated the duration with profane illusions of him and the priestess rather than participating in the actual act. Just as well, he knew the probabilities of a sexual encounter between them were extremely thin.

Or perhaps not.

Cringing closer to her dead poise, he nudged her for security and she did not move. Settling beside her, he pulled her into his arms and tossed her unruly hair out of her face.

_"If I kiss you, would you kiss me back?"_

He whispered to her unconscious body as he maneuvered her tranquil frame. Unsure, he resisted at first but slowly brushed his lips against hers. They were as cold as ice but he didn't mind and he alone concocted a warmth between them that would never be duplicated. His famished lips craved her touch and he began to kiss her with profound starvation when suddenly he felt the cold metallic sensation of a blade against his throat.

_"Kikyo."_

She backed away from him with her weapon in position and though he could easily overpower her he remained still.

_"Why did you bring me here?" _She commanded, looking around but received no response.

_"Master Naraku!" _Kohaku cried within the depths of the castle, his wailing followed by the familiar whistlling of a soul collector.

Breaching in, the dragon like creatures protectively circulated the priestess whilst supplying her with the vitality of lost souls. They began to revolve around her posture, creating a small luminescent vortex.

_"Master Naraku, they broke through the barrier!" _Kohaku burst through the door and alerted a dumbfounded Naraku.

_"I'll handle it!"_ Naraku hollered when a surge of energy blasted the room. He looked at the miko's previous location but she was gone, leaving only a small fog of condensation in her place.

_"Get out of here!" _Naraku barked, irritated by the miko's unplanned departure. Kohaku nervously ran, leaving Naraku alone and abandoned.

Walking about his room, he heavily sighed. _"Kikyo."_

-----

He had encountered her a couple of times after their personal infliction and he found that the kiss they shared only made his heart more compassionate toward her. The memory of her lips against his prickled his senses. Having had a small taste, he found himself yearning for her, searching for her, missing her; it had to be more than just lust and....perhaps love wasn't such a preposterous idea after all. Only time would tell and for her; he'd wait a lifetime and more.

THE END

K, so I really like the Naraku and Kikyo couple but I knew that there wasn't a slightest chance in hell that something like this could ever happen so what better place to look than in Naraku's degenerate mind! Hehe, hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
